


Going My Way? [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Impala breaks down on the side of the road, Gabriel offers the boys a ride in his 1955 Buick Special to take Baby back to his garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going My Way? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going My Way?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307173) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   Going My Way  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gabriel / sam  
**Rating: gen**  
**Length: 7:56**  
**Summary:**  
After the Impala breaks down on the side of the road, Gabriel offers the boys a ride in his 1955 Buick Special to take Baby back to his garage.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1307173)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Going%20My%20Way.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZXzhyYWZ5QzNIU0E/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
